


Rest

by Harriergirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriergirl/pseuds/Harriergirl
Summary: Kayo persuades Scott to get some rest.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick Scayo fic when I should be working on my multi chap Kayo/Virgil (Kagil, Viyo?) fic, but the first sentence just popped into my brain driving home a few nights ago, and it took on a life of it's own from there.
> 
> Own nothing and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Scott Tracy was the most stubborn man on the face of the planet. Here he was, sat at Jeff’s old desk, coffee cup at his elbow, trying to fill out reports after a solid back to back 48 hours’ worth of call outs.

Virgil, sensible man that he was, had basically said stuff the reports and had gone straight to bed to try and catch up on sleep, but Scott, ever the martyr, had refused to give in.

Kayo smiled as she noticed that despite the fact that he looked busy, his eyes were closed and twice she had watched his head jerk back up as he woke himself up.

Standing in the shadows she took in his appearance, dark smudges under his eyes spoke of how tired he really was, and he looked… rumpled was the best word she could come up with. 

Kayo had long ago come to terms with her attraction to Scott, burying her feelings as she was reluctant to upset the status quo, especially since the revelation of The Hood being her uncle. Things were back on an even keel, but she still felt guilty about keeping the truth from them all, however, her friendship with Scott was growing deeper as he was the one who had sought her out after the revelations and checked she was ok, allowing her to vent to him and never judging.

She was so distracted by her perusal that she failed to notice Sally coming up behind her and she jumped when the matriarch of the family spoke.

“That boy needs some rest. Best you go and sort him out. He’ll listen to you.”

Kayo raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her. “No he won’t, he’ll just argue with me.”

“And then do exactly what you say.” Kayo looked over to Scott once more, then back to his grandmother. “You can’t tell me you don’t relish the fight with him. You two spark off each other enough to cause a wildfire.”

Kayo had to admit that sometimes she argued with him just to see the fire flashing in his blue eyes. The spark of challenge got her every time. She turned to watch Scott dozing in the seat.

“I guess he does, I’d never thought of it like that.”

“Go and get my grandson to sleep, don’t care how you do it.” Sally winked at Kayo, causing her to blush at the innuendo, and walked off.

Kayo took a deep breath and made her way over to Scott. 

 

Scott was having the most pleasant dream. He and Kayo were sat on the beach, watching the ocean, with her wrapped in his arms.

“Scott.”

“Hmmm?”

“Scott.” He was rudely awakened by Kayo shaking his shoulder.

“What?” he looked up and saw Kayo, “Hey Kay, when did you get back?”

“About an hour ago. You need to go to bed.” Scott felt her move behind him and rest her hands on his shoulders. “What are you pretending to work on?”

Feeling comfortable, Scott leaned his head back to rest on Kayo’s stomach as he looked up at her. “Post mission reports. I‘m getting behind.” 

“Scott, you don’t have to do everything. You have four brothers who consistently shirk their paperwork because they know you’ll sort it for them.” Scott was surprised and supremely contented when Kayo moved one hand from his shoulder to stroke through his hair. He closed his eyes and just revelled in the sensation.

“I know, it’s just easier if I…”

“Scott, you’re running yourself into the ground. I’m worried you’re spreading yourself too thinly, and something’s got to give.”

Scott dropped his head into his hands. “I know Kay, but this was Dad’s dream, I can’t be the one to let it fail.”

He felt her arms wrap round his shoulders from behind, pulling him into a hug. “You won’t Scott, leaving a report for the GDF until tomorrow isn’t the end of the world.”

“I know, I just hate getting behind.” He brought his hand up to rest on Kayo’s forearm.

Kayo brought her chin down to rest on Scott’s shoulder, “If I bring you a hot chocolate, will you try and get some proper sleep?”

Scott turned his head, kissed her on the cheek and nodded. He watched as she made her way to the kitchen. Smiling to himself, he made a mental promise that he would tell her how he felt. Scott had long since admitted that he was in love with Kayo, just had never thought she would fell the same, but recently they had been spending more time together and their friendship had deepened into something more. Now all he needed to do was pluck up the courage to confess what he felt.

 

Kayo was stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. She was determined to try and make Scott get some sleep, even if she had to tie him to the bed, which brought a whole slew of fantasies popping into her mind. She relished the closeness she was now sharing with Scott, and hoped it would lead to something more.

The whistle of the kettle drew her back to the present and she made the drinks and headed back out to the lounge, purposely making her way to the sofa and sitting down.

“Come on you, leave the paperwork. It will still be there later.”

Scott wearily got up and headed to sit beside Kayo, gratefully accepting the cup of chocolatey goodness.

Kayo leant her head against Scott’s shoulder as he transferred the mug to one hand and brought his arm up around her, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

“You know Virgil was the sensible one, he went to bed.”

“I know, didn’t realise I was as tired as I was. This is nice though.”

Kayo smiled against his shoulder. “You know full well Gordon is perfectly capable of flying 1, hell, if necessary I’ll fly her. Virgil could take point.”

“I trust you with her more than I do Gordon.”

Kayo looked at Scott, “Thank you.”

Scott turned to look at her, abandoned his mug on the floor and laid his hand along her cheek.

“If this is a mistake, let me just have this Kay.” With those words, Scott brought his lips to Kayo’s, resting there gently until she parted her lips and ran her tongue along the seam of Scott’s mouth.

Instantly the kiss took on a life of its own, each duelling the other for dominance.

 

Kayo reluctantly broke the kiss, and pulled back slightly stunned at the look of pure need Scott was giving her.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a one-time thing.”

Kayo smiled at him, “It wasn’t.”

She watched the grin spread across Scott’s face as he manoeuvred her so she was across his lap as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Time became a blur as the pair explored this new development in their relationship. Kayo only reluctantly breaking the kiss when she remembered what had triggered events.

“Scott, you still need sleep. As much as I would like to continue this, and we will, you need to rest.” 

“I don’t want to, I’m scared I’ll wake up and will still be sat at dad’s desk and this has all been a figment of my imagination.”

“Does this feel like a dream.” Kayo pinched Scott’s arm, grinning as he glared at her.

“Evil woman.” Scott grinned, stood up with Kayo still in his arms, and started heading out of the room.

“Where are we going?”

“You want me to go to bed, you’re coming with me.”

Kayo laughed and started kissing her way up Scott’s neck.

“Keep that up and I’ll drop you.”

“No you won’t, I trust you Scott.”

Scott stopped dead in his tracks. “I love you Kay.”

“I love you too Scott.” 

 

Virgil had woken up feeling refreshed after a gruelling couple of days, and was now hungry. Exiting his bedroom he stopped dead when he saw his brother stopped in the corridor with Kayo in his arms. Not wanting to interrupt he watched as they exchanged words and ended up kissing as Scott carried on walking through the door to his room, kicking it shut when they were both inside.

Virgil smiled and headed to the lounge.

“Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 2, you there John?”

“Reading you loud and clear Virgil, what’s up.”

“Scotty’s finally getting some rest, he and Kayo will be comms dead for a while.” Virgil raised an eyebrow, hoping John would read between the lines.

“They’ve finally worked it out?”

“Appears so.”

 

A few yards down the corridor a newly formed couple were getting some well deserved rest, safe and secure in each other’s arms.


End file.
